


Savior

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, zombies aren't the only thing to watch out for in an Apocalypse; shelves can be quite dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from not-the-pizza-boy on Tumblr.

Glenn looked over at the redneck that had just saved his life, giving a breathless laugh as he moved backward. “Okay. Wow, thanks.”

Daryl snorted softly, walking forward so that he could pull the bolt out of the walker’s head. “Ya just lucky it didn’t go through its head ‘n get you, too.”

The two boys were out on yet another stupid suicide mission, their objective being some food. Apparently the group was getting tired of eating squirrels and rabbits, though if you asked Daryl, they were in no position to bitch about the food they were getting.

“Well thanks anyway. I hadn’t even seen him there…” Glenn muttered, half to himself, as he took a large step away from the corpse on the ground, reaching up to fix the brim of his hat. “Alright, there’s the store.”

Daryl reloaded his crossbow with a nod. “We best get goin’ ‘for any more walkers get any ideas.” He walked past Glenn, giving the younger boy much more space than necessary. The Korean raised an eyebrow at it, but said nothing.

The two survivors walked the few yards to the convenience store, casting their eyes around every few seconds, on the lookout for any more walkers shambling around. 

It was stupid to send only two people, but the group was thinning out, and quickly. Many people were still grieving over the loss of people at the farm, or they figured they had better things to do. Glenn was sent because he was always the one that went out and raided stores for anything useful. Daryl had volunteered, figuring that the boy couldn’t handle it on his own. Obviously he was right, considering that they weren’t even in the store yet and he’d already saved the boy.

Once they got to the doors, Glenn reached out to lightly grab the back of Daryl’s shirt. “Careful,” he whispered, pulling his hand back when the redneck jerked forward.

Daryl turned his head to narrow his eyes at Glenn before scowling. “I ain’t stupid. Jus’ shut up an’ follow me.”

Glenn rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and stayed quiet.

Daryl gave a wave of his hand once they opened the doors, silently telling the Korean to move, to fan out on the other side of the small building. Glenn took the few steps, his shotgun raised.

Surprisingly, there were no walkers in the store. It wasn’t a very big building, probably because it was such a small town; who wanted to live next to a prison?

“Alright, find some food.”

Sadly, there wasn’t much, only enough to last the group a couple of days. Daryl moved back down the aisle where Glenn was, raising an eyebrow as the boy tried to climb up the shelf to reach the top. “You’re goin’ to-“

Glenn let out a yelp as his foot slipped, his eyes automatically closing in preparation for the fall. Instead he hit something not as hard as the tiled floor. It took his brain a moment to reboot, and he quickly realized that it was Daryl he was up against, not the ground.

Daryl set the boy down easily before removing his arm from around his waist. Glenn didn’t turn around, however, not wanting the redneck to see the pink on his face. “S-sorry,” he said.

The hunter furrowed his eyebrows at the way Glenn was acting, but shrugged. “Told ‘ya. Now come on, we need to get goin’.” Daryl walked away from the boy, glancing down at his arm before shaking his head and putting the tingling out of his mind.

Glenn licked his lips and turned his head to watch Daryl walk towards the doors of the store, his hand going down to the area that the man’s arm had been on top of. Although the flesh hadn’t been touched, the skin under his shirt was hot.

“Come on, Chinaman! Ain’t got all day!”

Glenn blinked before scowling lightly, reaching down to grab the bag of food. “I’m Korean!”


End file.
